It Only Took an Hour
by teddyshoney
Summary: Kurt's been set up on a blind date at a bar that he hates. And the blind date is a no-show. There is this really cute boy that walks in, though, and Kurt can't stop watching him dance and flirt. This story, with the exception of the prologue, takes place over the span of an hour.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is the 3rd part in the series I am writing with JayhawkWrites: In Every Lifetime. This is my contribution for the Klaine/CC Valentine's Day Challenge. Special thanks to my fantastic beta, JayhawkWrites. Your encouragement makes all the difference. :)

"What are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Mercedes asked casually as she and Kurt waited in line at Starbucks.

Kurt shrugged. "Nothing I guess. I'll just stay at home and watch _Moulin Rouge_. That's what I've done every Valentine's Day since Nick."

"You can't do that!" Mercedes protested. "You need to get back out there. Haven't you met anybody to go on at least one date with on that dating app yet?"

"Here's your non-fat mocha and your grande black coffee," the barista interrupted, handing the two of them their drinks.

"So," Mercedes prompted as they found a seat at a corner table, "have you met anybody? You haven't been out on a date for a while."

"I hate going on blind dates," Kurt complained, taking a sip of his drink. "You know this, Cedes. It's so impersonal, and so many of those guys are just looking for someone who will put out. I'm not like that."

"You're not. But, what if you find your soulmate?"

Kurt gave her a look. "Do you _really _believe that stuff?"

"Yeah! Don't you?" She knocked back a swig of her coffee. It was hard for Mercedes to believe, her friend, one of the biggest romantics she knew, might not believe in soulmates.

"No. I've never met anyone who found a soulmate. I mean, I _know _they exist. There are a few celebrities that have them. I just don't think that stuff's real for everyday people like us."

"Well, I think you could have a soulmate," Mercedes defended, flipping her hair back. "And I'm setting you up on a date for Valentine's Day." She grabbed Kurt's phone from its spot on the table and swiped the screen, quickly typing in his password.

"Hey! Give me that back!" Kurt protested, making a few feeble grab attempts at his phone.

"Nope!" she said, holding his phone out of reach. "You can have it back when we find you a man!"

"Can't I just go out with you? What are you and Sam doing?"

"Going on a date. Because it's Valentine's Day." She gave him her best 'Really?' look.

"Oh, yeah. Right," Kurt mumbled, looking at the floor. "What if I promise not to watch _Moulin_

_Rouge_?"

"Kurt." Mercedes put her hand over his and patted it reassuringly. "We're going to find you a nice guy to go out with tomorrow. Even if you're not soulmates, you can at least have a nice time on Valentine's Day. Right?"

"Fine," Kurt said, sighing. "Fine. But, if this turns out anything like the last blind date I went on, you owe me." _I absolutely cannot take another night of somebody talking my ear off about how great they think I am. Yeah, I like to be complimented, but not every five seconds!_

"Okay! Okay!" Mercedes held up a hand. "I'll buy you dinner if it's anything like last time." She grinned as she began looking through pictures on Kurt's phone after putting in a few criteria details. "And, I'll call you about two hours into your date and make sure you haven't been kidnapped."

"Thank you," Kurt replied, giving her a fake glare over his drink. "At least you can _pretend _you care about me." He waited silently as Mercedes looked through pictures and thought about all the things he had left to do back at Vogue. He could agree to go on this date and then bail and stay late to work. But, Mercedes would know. She always stopped at his desk before she left for the day. _Damn. Guess I'm stuck going on this stupid date. Maybe I just won't agree with any of her picks._ With that plan in mind, each time she showed him a picture, he silently shook his head.

"Kurt! Seriously?" she asked after a while, beginning to get irritated. "What's wrong with all of these guys?"

"They just don't look like interesting people, Mercedes!"

"You can't tell that by their profile pictures!"

"Well, how can you tell that they are just by their profile pictures? Maybe I just really don't want to do this," he whined.

"I'll just pick someone for you, then," Mercedes replied, done with Kurt's attitude at the moment, flipping the phone back.

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant I don't want to go on a date!"

"Too bad. Someone as awesome as you deserves more than _Moulin Rouge_ and ice cream on Valentine's Day. You need to put yourself out there. And if you can't pick someone, I will." She continued to look through pictures for a few more minutes, finally settling on one with a smile.

"Who is it?" Kurt wanted to know.

"Hold up!" Mercedes said. "Let me set something up!"

"Ugh!" Kurt grumbled. This was not the way this coffee date was supposed to go.

"There! You're meeting Adam at Grooves tomorrow at six."

"Adam who? And why did you pick Grooves? I hate that place!"

"Adam Crawford. And I didn't pick Grooves. Adam did. He said there's some kind of Valentine's Day dance there, and it looked like fun. Also, you don't hate Grooves. You hate the guy who left you there."

"_Stranded_. Not left. He _stranded_ me there."

"Anyway, Adam will meet you there at six. You guys can eat and then dance. You'll like it. Plus, you can have some drinks, lighten up and maybe, just maybe, you'll enjoy yourself a little."

"Ugh. Fine," Kurt said exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air. "Just don't forget, if he's like the-"

"-last one, I owe you. Right. I got it. He won't be boring. He's from Britain, so you guys can talk about all that British stuff that you love." She flashed him a smile. "Just try to have fun?"

"I'll try," Kurt promised with a huff. "Now, can we talk about something more fun? I'm officially done talking about guys until Valentine's Day."

"Which is tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I don't want to think about them until then."

"Fine. Tell me what you're dying to talk about." Mercedes settled back into her seat and grabbed her coffee.

Kurt took another drink of his mocha. "So, last night on Project Runway..."

"Hey! We're all going out for drinks after work, Blaine. You wanna come?" Wes asked, sticking his head into Blaine's office.

"No. Thanks, though, man," Blaine replied not looking up from his computer.

"What are you doing? Going out with Elliot again?" Wes wiggled his eyebrows at his friend as he

walked into Blaine's office, silently closing the door behind himself and taking a seat.

"No. We're going out tomorrow night, though, so I just want to go home tonight."

"Is he coming over then? Gonna wear you out?"

"What is wrong with you?" Blaine asked, not really mad, but not wanting to talk about his purely sexual relationship with Elliot. "I'm not going to talk to you about this."

"Oh, you're shy all of a sudden?" Wes joked, unable to stop the teasing.

Blaine sighed. "Did you need something work-related? I'm actually trying to work in here."

"Look, man. I'm sorry." Wes leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "But, what's the deal with this Elliot guy? I'm supposed to be your best friend, and I've never even met him."

Blaine smiled. "It's okay. And, I don't know if I want you to meet him yet. It's not really that serious."

"How many dates have you had? Won't tomorrow be your, like, fourth date or something?"

"Yeah..."

"So, is it soulmates then?" Wes asked, craning his neck to see Blaine's wrists over his desk. "I don't see any glowy thing." He looked at his friend, confused.

Blaine scoffed, Elliot was most definitely not his soulmate. A good lay? Yes. Soulmate? Not so much. "Why would I tell you it's not serious if we were soulmates? Besides, I don't think I really believe in that stuff."

"I don't really either." Wes gave him a reassuring smile. "So, if it's not that serious, why are you still going out with him?"

"He's fun to talk to?" Blaine shrugged. He knew his friend wouldn't give him any crap if he just told him the truth. The thing was, Blaine had always been a bit of a flirt on the outside because he was so desperate for something real. He hadn't found anything close to what he was looking for in a man, so he was supplementing with what he could get. It helped that he had a nice body, something that men wanted. He just wasn't always proud of himself and his relationships. "I don't really know. He just asked me, and I figured it was better than spending the night alone watching a movie or something."

"You could always hang out with me. Layla has to be home early tomorrow because she has a six o'clock shift at the hospital."

"I already told him I'd go with him. Maybe I'll meet somebody at the bar."

"You're soulmate?" Wes joked.

Blaine fixed him with a look. "Sure."

"So, will you please go out for drinks with us? It's just a few of us guys. We're going to talk about that group that Schue heard play today. I think he's going to sign them."

"Really?" Blaine asked, disappointed. "They weren't very good. And no, I don't want to go out drinking. I already told you; I'm going home tonight. I don't want to be out late. I'm going to need some extra sleep if I'm going to be worth a damn on my date tomorrow. We're going to Grooves."

"I know, right?" Wes asked, sticking his tongue out and dry heaving. Then, "Grooves, huh? Why there?"

"I guess they're having some kind of dance? Elliot's not really into that, but he knows I love to dance."

"And flirt!"

"Hey!" Blaine swatted as his friend. "I'm not _that _big of a flirt."

"You are when you have too much to drink," Wes pointed out with a wink.

"Whatever. Leave me alone. I'm not going out for drinks tonight. I'm trying to finish up this track for The Warblers. Then, I'm going home."

"Please come have drinks with us?" Wes pleaded. "We won't be out too late." He crossed his heart. "Promise!"

"Wes, I told you! I don't want to."

"But, Blaine. We never get to hang out with you. I miss my best bro," Wes pouted, putting his hands together in front of his face as though he were praying for Blaine to go. "Please..."

"I dunno, man..."

"Please?"

Blaine sighed deeply. "Fine! But, I'm only having a couple. Then, I really have to go home."

"Understood. Close up shop here, Anderson. We're leaving in five." Wes stood, stretching.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He'd have to finish the track in the morning. "Fine. Now get out." He pointed to his office door.

"Fine! Fine!" Wes said with a grin. "I'm going. See you there."

"Yeah. See you." Blaine rolled his eyes as his friend left the room. Having drinks with the guys would probably be fun, but he didn't know how much more ribbing he could take about Elliot. It wasn't even that serious! He sighed again as he shut down his computer. Why had he even agreed to go to Grooves for Valentine's Day?


	2. Chapter 1: Just the Two of Us

Author's Note: I noticed a blunder this morning when I went to post this chapter: In my summary, I failed to mention that this story, with the exception of the prologue, takes place over the span of an hour. It's in the summary now, but in case you missed it, I wanted to be sure you knew. :)

All lyrics in this chapter are from Just the Two of Us by Grover Washington Jr.  
Special thanks, again, to my beta, JayhawkWrites!

Kurt sat alone at the end of the bar, staring at the front door, just waiting. He glanced at his phone screen again. _Ugh. 6:57_. Adam was an hour late, and Kurt was cursing Mercedes every time he glanced down and saw the time. Kurt unlocked his phone and checked his text messages as well as his messages on the dating app. Nothing. He was being stood up at Grooves, his new least favorite place on earth.

At 6:58, an announcement came over the speakers. "Welcome to Grooves first annual Valentine's Day dance!" The announcer paused for hushed applause. Then, he said, "I'll be here all night, shuffling tunes from throughout the decades that will undoubtedly keep you in the arms of your sweetie and out on the dance floor. Let's kick this dance off right with some smooth saxophone. _Just the Two of Us_..."

As the sounds of the Grover Washington Jr. song began to play through the speakers, Kurt glanced at his phone again. Still no message. _Damn it, Mercedes! Why did you have to set me up on this date? _He sighed. He wasn't going to wait around forever, but he would stay for just a little bit longer. He'd only ordered one cocktail while he was waiting for Adam. He didn't want to get too sloppy before his date showed up and make a bad first impression. However, if he was going to be stood up, he could have a few more. He was taking a cab home, so there was no reason he couldn't get a little tipsy to take the edge off of this terrible night. Besides, there was no sense in rushing home now; he could start _Moulin Rouge_ whenever he wanted. It was Friday night, and he had the weekend to himself.

"Bartender!" Kurt called. "Bring me another Mai Tai, please," he instructed, gesturing toward his empty glass.

"On the rocks?"

"Ice. Please."

"_When I think of you some time  
And I want to spend some time with you"_

Kurt scoffed. If only someone wanted to spend some time with him. He was tired of watching his friends pair off and not being able to find _the _one. He glanced at his phone again. _6:59. Fuck it. Maybe I should just go home after this drink. _He couldn't help but giggle a little at the situation, though, shaking his head. This was what dating had been like for him for so long.

His relationship with Nick had been okay; looking back, he could see all the problems that led them to eventually breaking up, but in the beginning, they'd been very happy. After their amicable break-up, though, dating had been a chore. He'd meet up with guy after guy from the dating app or friends of friends that thought they'd make a nice pair. Some of them were only looking for a quick lay, while with others, there was just nothing. No attraction at all. Nothing ever really seemed to stick, ever, and he'd had, by far, more failed first dates than he had good ones. He'd really hoped that his Valentine's Day date would be the one to turn his luck around, but it apparently was going to be another in the long string of dates with disappearing acts.

"Mai Tai over ice," the bartender said, setting Kurt's drink down in front of him. "You alone tonight?"

"Waiting on someone," Kurt replied.

The bartender nodded silently, sensing that the man did _not _want to make small talk, and turned back to the other patrons at the bar.

"_Good things might come to those who wait  
Not to those who wait too late"_

Silently, Kurt skimmed through Adam's pictures on his phone. He looked cute, Kurt supposed. Adam wore too many beanies for his liking, and there wasn't enough color in his wardrobe, but maybe his personality made up for what he lacked in clothing taste. He did like Great Britain after all, and Kurt loved all things British royalty. There was something so appealing about sitting in your finest garb and sipping tea with your pinkie finger out while gossiping about your first cousin and her laughable attempts at doing anything demure. It was possible that he and Adam would get along well, if only he wasn't too late. A glance at his phone told him it was 7:00. He was officially an hour late, too late in Kurt's opinion; so, what in the hell was he still doing sitting at this club?

There was movement at the bar doors, and Kurt sat still, waiting, hoping it was Adam with a wonderful excuse. Something about how he'd wanted to get Kurt flowers and chocolates, but the stores had been so packed with last-minute shoppers he'd had to stand in line for forever just to get him a beautiful bouquet. _How romantic_, he breathed. He glanced at the time. _7:01. If this is him, I'll forgive him for being late. Oh, please let this be Adam!_ His hopes were dashed moments later when a remarkable couple sashayed through the door. One of them took Kurt's breath away, and he paused, hand to his chest, at the sight of the boy.

"_Just the two of us  
You and I"_

Kurt watched as they took off their coats and handed them to the attendant at the door. They were both smoking hot and made for an extremely striking couple. The taller one had styled his hair into a perfect coif. He had a pleasantly round face, and his bright blue button-up shirt and dark-wash jeans made him quite appealing. However, it was the other boy that Kurt couldn't quit staring, and possibly drooling, at. He was dressed in a black polo shirt, a red striped bow tie around his neck. The polo hugged his every curve, and even from across the bar, Kurt could tell that the boy was fit and toned. He wore a white belt in the loops of his red pants, and Kurt could not appreciate those pants enough. The sight of him was making Kurt sweat.

He looked at his phone again, tearing his eyes away unwillingly from the breathtaking boy as the last notes of the song faded away, and the announcer's voice filtered back through the speakers. _7:02. Crap! Where in the fuck was Adam?_


	3. Chapter 2: Cute by Stephen Jerzak

Kurt looked at his phone again, tearing his eyes away unwillingly from the breathtaking boy as the last notes of the song faded away, and the announcer's voice filtered back through the speakers.

"That was _Just the Two of Us_ by Grover Washington Jr.," The announcer said, his words like butter through the speakers. "If you're just joining us here at Grooves, I'm Artie 'All Cool' Abrams, and I'll be here playing love songs from all the decades." He paused for applause. "Now, it's time to kick it up. Don't you all think that your date is _Cute_?" The bass beat of a new song began over the speakers, and several couples made their way toward the dance floor amidst cheers for the new track. The small area of hardwood floor that had been cleared for the evening's festivities was filling up fast.

_7:02. Crap! Where in the fuck was Adam?_ Kurt glanced back at the exquisite couple as they made their way to the dance floor then looked back at his phone. Suddenly, his blind date didn't seem quite so important anymore. Kurt had better things he could do with his time now, and for the first time all night, he set his phone face down on the bar next to his elbow. He wasn't going to check it until this song was over.

Kurt grabbed at his Mai Tai, raising the straw to his lips and sucking as his eyes sought out bowtie-boy. _Damn does he have a nice body. _There was some strange pull that he was feeling toward this stranger, but he couldn't identify it. Maybe it was just his figure, a broad and muscular build, that Kurt felt drawn to, but something in his gut told him it was more than that. _Can't be. I don't even know that guy._

"_I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak_

_Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week"_

_Is this what love feels like?_ Kurt mulled this over as he sucked on his straw. He'd had crushes before, and he'd thought he was in love with Nick at one point. He'd never, ever felt anything like _this_, though. This was a heavy, burning sensation in his chest, a tight feeling in his stomach, and an indescribable urge to watch the stranger's every move. He couldn't take his eyes off of the shorter boy as he followed his partner to the dance floor. Kurt let his eyes drag up and down over the other boy's body again and again as he watched him carve out a little spot for himself in the crowd of dancers.

The couple began to move, facing toward one another. They were both good at what they were doing, but they didn't seem to have much of a connection outside of the music. They weren't making eye contact or dancing _with _each other. It was more like they were dancing near one other. In fact, it almost seemed as if the shorter one was trying to flirt with another man nearby already, and he'd just entered the dance floor…

"_You're as cute as a button_

_The things you do sure are something_

_Are you running out of breath_

_From running through my head all night"_

As the first chorus played, Kurt was thinking of descriptions for the strange boy across the room. _Cute as a button is not really the way I'd describe him_, he thought. _More like...delicious. Or lickable. Or perfect. Or sexy. Or...hott. With two 'T's_. He watched as the stranger shook his hips in time to the beat. He threw his head back and his arms into the air, letting the music run through his body and control his movements. Other people around him were definitely beginning to take notice, and many of them were appreciating the show.

"_The things you do sure are something"_

"I'll say," Kurt said under his breath, his tongue playing with the tip of the straw in his mouth as he watched. He was beginning to feel...something… _Not jealousy. Definitely not jealousy_… at the idea of other people watching this amazing boy as he danced. Kurt wasn't sure why he was feeling anything; he had no connection to this boy, but, for some reason, he didn't think the guy the stranger came with did either. From what he could tell from his place at the bar, neither of their wrists had a glowing bracelet around them, so they definitely weren't soulmates. _As if_.

So what were they then? Were they just good friends? Was this a first date? _Maybe they just hook-up_, Kurt thought, slurping down the last of his Mai Tai. He set his glass down and gestured toward the bartender. "Another," he called over the music. Then, his gaze went directly back to the enthralling couple. Kurt was going to be there for a while, so he might as well drink.

"_I'm falling in love and wouldn't I like to think so_

_And every night I look at the stars out my window_

_And I hope I can see_

_The one that we saw together_

_It was just you and me and honestly_

_I'll look for that star forever"_

Kurt stared as the boy kept moving his hips, never losing the rhythm, never misstepping. It was mesmerizing, and Kurt could not look away even if he tried. He watched as the boy turned his back to his partner. Kurt caught a glimpse of the stranger's feet as someone in front of him moved out of the way: boat shoes. Overall, the stranger's look was not one that Kurt would normally go for, certainly not a way he would ever dress himself or one of his models at Vogue. But, on his boy, it fit. Who was he kidding? On this boy, it was perfect. It was hot. It was alluring, and Kurt felt that strange feeling grow a little bit stronger. He wondered momentarily what it would be like to lay under the stars with the boy, to kiss the boy's lips, to feel that boy's body twist and dance beneath his own hands. He shook his head. _This song's getting to me_, he thought.

"_Are you running out of breath_

_From running through my head all night"_

The song abruptly ended, and so did the dancing. The stranger stopped moving, not turning toward his date as he waited for the DJ to announce the next song. Anyone watching him could clearly see that his body was thrumming with anticipation, just waiting for the next song to start. It was as if he didn't need to stop to take a breath or a break because the music was what was keeping him going, the beat like his life force. His date tapped him on the shoulder, and the stranger turned to mumble something to him, never moving from his spot, not even looking back at the taller man.

Kurt released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He'd been afraid the couple was about to leave the dance floor, and the perfect stranger would be lost in the crowd. Still watching him from the corner of his eye, Kurt looked at the time on his phone again. _7:05_. Before his eyes, the clocked clicked over to 7:06. He glanced toward the door. _Still no Adam? Fuck it. He's not coming. Face the music, Hummel. You've been stood up on Valentine's Day. Great. _He made a mental note to call Mercedes when he left and tell her; she owed him dinner now.

The bartender set a full Mai Tai down on the counter next to Kurt, the sound echoing a bit in the silent moments before the DJ's voice came back over the speaker again. "Okay, ladies and gents…"

Kurt picked up his new glass and began to slurp his drink as he turned his attention back to the stranger across the bar. _Adam doesn't know what he's missing._


	4. Chapter 3: Tell Me What You See

The bartender set a full Mai Tai down on the counter next to Kurt, the sound echoing a bit in the silent moments before the DJ's voice came back over the speaker again. "Okay, ladies and gents, if you thought the last song was Cute, we're going to really kick it up a notch with a love song by The Beatles." Loud cheers erupted throughout the room, and a few moments later, the sound of a tambourine came through the speakers.

Kurt picked up his new glass and began to slurp his drink as he turned his attention back to the stranger across the bar. _7:06_, he thought. _Adam doesn't know what he's missing._

As soon as the beat began, the stranger across the bar began to dance, his feet tapping and hips shaking along with the beat of the music. Many other couples were filing off of the dance floor, but he didn't seem to care. He was lost in his own little world. Nothing phased him, not even when his date stepped closer to whisper something into his ear before kissing his date and walking off toward the bar.

"_Open up your eyes now, tell me what you see_

_It is no surprise now, what you see is me"_

"I see sex on a stick, and he dances like a dream," Kurt muttered to himself as he watched the boy dance. "I see perfection, beauty, grace." He lapped at his straw suggestively without really meaning to. He couldn't help it. His body was having some sort of reaction that was completely outside the realm of 'normal' Kurt Hummel behavior. Even with Nick, he'd never acted like this, so sloppy and outwardly attracted to him. Here he was, having a mini-orgasm at the bar, probably causing people to stare, and he wasn't the least bit embarrassed. It was his nature to be more reserved, but it was as if his body had forgotten that piece of information. There was something drawing him to that sexy, steamy, hott stranger across the bar, something Kurt couldn't resist even if he wanted to.

It was clear, as Kurt continued to watch, trying to ignore his obvious arousal, that this stranger was flirting. On the nearly vacant dance floor, the boy had placed himself squarely between the only two men that were still out there, and he was putting on his best show. When the one behind him was facing him, he'd dance with his ass, almost as if he was inviting the other man to come over and grind with him. When the man in front of the stranger would face him, he'd shake his hips, pushing his pelvis forward just a bit as if hinting to the man that there was a present for him hidden beneath those sexy red pants.

Lazily, Kurt wondered if the way the boy was dancing was appropriate for the song and the beat, but he quickly discarded the idea. He wouldn't have cared if the song was church music, so long as he kept moving his body like he was. Without knowing it, this boy was putting on a show for Kurt that he never knew he needed.

"_Listen to me one more time, how can I get through?_

_Can't you try to see that I'm trying to get to you?"_

"I wish you'd try to get to me," Kurt said to himself, slurping down the last of his Mai Tai. He'd guzzled that one down in under two minutes, he was sure. Oh well. He was starting to feel buzzed now, but he didn't care. He set the cup down on the bar, and almost immediately, the bartender was there, grabbing his cup to refill it.

With his hands empty, Kurt felt an impulse to check his phone, but he pushed the idea down. _I've forgotten about Adam_, he reminded himself. _He's not important. He stood me up, but I have more important things to do right now. Like watching that sexy as hell boy dance._ So, instead, he folded his hands beneath his chin, letting his chin rest on his pointer fingers as he watched the boy continue to try to encourage the two men on the dance floor.

The boy's hips were on fire! Getting nowhere with his flirting, he began to dance backward toward the hotter of the two men, at least in Kurt's eyes. The stranger got closer and closer, and as he approached, he threw his arms above his head, crossing his wrists and letting the music move him closer still to the man behind him.

Now it was too hot in the bar for Kurt. The dark purple button-up that he was wearing with his black dress pants was too constricting, and he undid the top two buttons, sighing when he could again breathe. He was still too hot, though, and he wished that the bartender would hurry back with his Mai Tai. He needed something to distract himself.

Kurt was incredulous. _How has no one else noticed him_? he wondered. _He was the first thing I saw when he walked in, and I haven't been able to take my eyes off of him since_. For a second, Kurt marveled at the fact that he was nearly suggesting that someone else flirt with this boy. Then, another pang of _not-jealousy_ rolled through him. _Yeah, I definitely don't want that_.

"_Open up your eyes now, tell me what you see_

_It is no surprise now, what you see is me"_

Kurt kept his eyes on the stranger as The Beatles crooned the last few notes through the speakers, and the tambourines took their last few shakes. The song was sliding to a close, and the boy was still dancing like he'd only been doing it for a matter of a few seconds, not several minutes.

"Okay," the DJ called through the speakers. "We all love The Beatles, don't we?" he called, earning him some more cheers and applause. Then he asked, "How many of you are single?"

At that, Kurt grabbed his phone. _7:0-7:10. I've only been watching him for 10 minutes? It feels like it's been hours. No, seconds. It feels like it's been seconds, and it's been 10 minutes._ He put his phone back down next to himself again. It didn't matter. Time meant nothing when he was watching the stranger.

"Coming to a bar alone on Valentine's Day takes guts!" the announcer was saying. "I want all you single people to partner up and get ready for our next song!"

There was more cheering and shouting, and the dark-haired stranger scanned along the bar for his date. His eyes came to rest on Kurt, and they narrowed for a split second. Then, a smile curved the boy's lips, and he crooked his index finger in front of his nose.

Kurt's breath caught in this throat, and he choked on air. _Me? Is he asking for me?_


	5. Chapter 4: I Choose You

"Coming to a bar alone on Valentine's Day takes guts!" DJ Artie "All Cool" Abrams was saying. "I want all you single people to partner up and get ready for our next song!"

There was more cheering and shouting as all the singles in the bar began to look around for dance partners. The dark-haired stranger scanned along the bar, looking for his date. He found him with his eyes, pausing on his back for a brief moment before continuing to scan down the length of the bar. His eyes came to rest on Kurt, and they narrowed for a split second. Then, a smile curved the boy's lips, and he crooked his index finger in front of his nose.

Kurt's breath caught in this throat, and he choked on air. _Me? Is he asking for me?_

The stranger continued to beckon as the opening notes of _I Choose You_ by Sara Bareilles came through the speakers.

As if pulled by some magical cord, Kurt found himself sliding off of his chair, his phone sliding into his pocket as though this was all second nature, and taking a few tentative steps toward the dance floor as the bowtied stranger continued to beckon him, watching him closely.

"'_Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_"

There was definitely a light in the stranger's eyes as Kurt continued to make his way to the dance floor ever so slowly. It was as if the boy's eyes were sparkling, drawing Kurt in with his alluring glance and his sexy body. Although, Kurt wasn't noticing the stranger's body so much at the moment. He was just staring into the boy's face as he neared, compelled by some other-worldly force to get closer to the beautiful stranger. _I wonder if everyone else can see how damn attracted to him I am_, Kurt mused as he moved.

As the song shifted into the chorus, the stranger began to dance again, moving his body to the rhythm of the song as he smiled directly at Kurt. Then, his lips began to move, and Kurt realized that he was singing the lyrics.

"_Tell the world that we finally got it all right _

_I choose you _

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_"

That was all it took for Kurt to realize that he had taken the bait, falling for this boy hook, line, and sinker. He wanted nothing more than to be standing right next to that boy, dancing with him, talking to him, for the rest of the night. The furthest thing from his mind right now was his dumbass date who'd decided that whatever he was doing was more important than meeting the guy he was supposed to go out with on a stupid date that he set up. Although, Kurt realized that he probably couldn't consider the date to be stupid anymore. _There's something pretty great going on right now_, he thought as he stepped onto the dance floor.

"_But then you found me and everything changed_

_And I believe in something again_"

Finally, Kurt felt like he could breathe again. He'd made it to the dance floor, the boy was dancing right in front of his eyes, and while Kurt couldn't bring himself to move, he could stare, openly and unabashedly at this beautiful boy who was moving and swinging his hips right in front of him. If he was going to be honest with himself, Kurt couldn't imagine a better moment than this one. He'd thought tonight was going to be an absolute drag even _with_ Adam there. Then, he'd been terrified it would be awful _without_ Adam there. Now, though, there was nothing dragging about this besides him.

The strange boy danced a slow circle in front of Kurt. He seemed to be trying to get a reaction out of Kurt, but he was stuck to his spot, watching with awe and appreciation as this stranger swept him off his feet with a few movements of his hips.

As the chorus came back on again, Kurt began to sing.

"_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you (I choose you, I do)_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you (I choose you, I choose)_

_I choose you (I choose you)_"

He normally hated to sing in public, but with as full as the dance floor was, he doubted anyone would be able to hear him. Something in the back of his mind told him that this boy wouldn't judge him like so many had in his life, so he moved in closer to the dancing figure, shutting his eyes and letting his strong, countertenor voice drift into the boy's ear as he sang.

Suddenly, he felt something at his hips and opened his eyes to find the stranger's fingers tucked into his belt loops. The stranger began to tug at him, forcing his hips to twist just a bit, coaxing his body into following the rhythm of the song.

Soon, Kurt was dancing on his own. The stranger's hands stopped tugging and were now just sitting on his hips as the song continued. They were singing together now, their eyes locked on each other as they swayed in perfect sync to the beat of the music. They seemed to be lost in their own little world, and Kurt could see nothing but the sparkling eyes of this stranger in front of him. _I wonder where his date is_, he thought absently. _Will he be pissed that I'm dancing with his man?_ But, as the music played the bridge, heading straight to the last chorus, Kurt found that he couldn't care less. This moment was his. Theirs. Nothing could ruin it.

"_I am not scared of the elements_

_I am underprepared, but I am willing_

_And even better_

_I get to be the other half of you_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you (I choose you, I do)_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you (I choose you, I do)_

_I choose you (I choose you, I do)_

_I choose you (I choose you)_"

As the last "I choose you" faded, the DJ's voice came back through the speakers, and Kurt expected the boy to let go of his hips or break eye contact. He didn't. The stranger gave Kurt a little smile and stopped dancing, but he showed no other signs of wanting to let go of Kurt.

"Did anybody fall in love during that last song?" the DJ joked. "For our next song…"

_I did_, Kurt thought to himself. _I did. At least, I think that's what's happening._


	6. Chapter 5: We're in This Love Together

"Did anybody fall in love during that last song?" the DJ joked as _I Choose You_ faded away.

_I did_, Kurt thought to himself. _I did. At least, I think that's what's happening. _The pressure of the stranger's hands still lingered at his hips, and he decided that he liked it; he never wanted it to stop.

"For the next song, we're going to slow it down, kick back with some soft rock. So, grab your date, hold 'em tight, and let your love flow. That goes for all the fresh lovers, too." There was the muffled sound of the mic being turned off and then the tinkly sounds of _We're in This Love Together_ began to play.

"_It's like a diamond ring_

_It's a precious thing_

_And we never want to lose it"_

Suddenly, the stranger's arms were wrapping around Kurt's neck, startling him. _Well, I guess he's all in_, Kurt thought. He loved the feeling of the stranger's weight against his shoulders, and he didn't want to lose it. So, hesitantly, he brought his hands down to rest gently against the boy's hips. This was the first voluntary contact he'd had with the boy, and his fingertips felt like they were on fire. He gasped as the boy moved a bit closer and began to sway his hips gently.

"_Every time we hear the music"_

Something about the music was making Kurt want to dance, so he began to sway, too. The friction this was creating between their two bodies was almost too much; his senses were overloading. All of his blood was rushing to other parts of his body, and he could tell that the stranger's body was reacting the same way. _What is this thing that's so electric between us?_ Kurt mused.

"_We're in this love together_

_We got the kind that lasts forever"_

Kurt let himself imagine, as he and the gorgeous stranger danced together, what life could be like if this boy was somehow his forever love. _Would we have a beautiful future? Yes. Would I take him absolutely every Vogue event just to show off his incredible body? Absolutely yes. Would I design clothes for him? Ye-well, I'd probably like him better without clothes. And-oh, my God. We have got to stop touching like this. I can feel...everything, and I like it way, way too much. _At just that moment, the stranger laid his head against Kurt's shoulder, letting his body lean into his even further, and Kurt decided that he never wanted this to stop. _I could stay like this forever_, he thought.

"_And like berries on the vine_

_It gets sweeter all the time"_

Kurt sighed, loving the way this felt. It was perfect to be dancing with this boy. As he breathed in, the faintest, sweetest smell of cologne tickled his nostrils. _Was that the stranger?_ he wondered. Turning his head ever so slightly toward the boy's curly head, he sniffed again. A new smell settled in this time, something manly and oh, so attractive. This boy smelled amazing, a mix of pine and lemon and peppermint that Kurt wasn't aware he could love until that very moment. He let his eyes wander down the boy's back, taking in the relaxed muscles and gentle curvature as if he was taking in a perfect art piece. He so adored this strange man in his arms, the one he'd never talked to but almost felt as if he knew somehow.

"_We got the whole thing working_

_Out so right_

_And it's just the way we planned it"_

_None of this was planned_, Kurt realized. _None of this was set up, and somehow it's perfect, much more perfect than the date I was supposed to be on_. And that's when he remembered. _This sexy man came here with a date_. The euphoria he'd been feeling came crashing down around him; he didn't know what this boy's relationship with the other man was. They hadn't spoken a word to one another outside of singing the lyrics to _I Choose You_, and it had been too loud at the time for Kurt to even hear him; he had no idea what the stranger's voice sounded like.

Carefully, cautiously, Kurt turned them in a circle so his back was no longer facing the bar. Without stopping the dance, he let his eyes roam over the people standing at the crowded bar, looking for the stranger's date. A little piece of him hoped that his date had left, and another part of him wondered if he'd even recognize the other man from behind. Just as he was about to give up hope, he spotted the other man standing at the bar, his back to the dance floor. He was leaning against the countertop, his left elbow propping him up as he spoke animatedly to someone next to him.

"_We're in this love together_

_And like berries on the vine_

_It gets sweeter all the time"_

At first, Kurt thought nothing of the boy's date talking to someone else. An immense feeling of relief washed over him as he finally accepted that maybe this boy wasn't using him as a cheap side date. He was just beginning to think that there was something more to what was happening when the man that Kurt's stranger's date was talking to turned just a bit. Kurt squinted his eyes at the face. That face looked familiar; he knew that face. But from where? Then, it dawned on him. That face belonged to none other than his very, very late date.

"Ooooh! Don't you guys look beautiful?" the DJ asked over the final notes of the song. "Now…"

The stranger stopped dancing but made no move to step back or move his head from Kurt's shoulder. Their erections were still pressed together as they stood, and a smile crept over Kurt's face as he thought, _This night is getting sweeter all the time._


	7. Chapter 6: Sweet Creature

"Ooooh! Don't you guys look beautiful?" the DJ asked over the final notes of the song. "Now, we're going to go a little bit newer for our next song. So, pull your date close and keep on moving." The tinny sounds of a guitar sang through the speaker.

The stranger in his arms had stopped dancing as the DJ spoke, but now that the music was playing again, he began to move, his head still resting on Kurt's shoulder. Their erections were still rubbing against each other as they swayed, feeling oh so good, and a smile crept over Kurt's face as he tucked his chin against the stranger's head and thought, _This night is getting sweeter all the time. _

As the first lines of _Sweet Creature_ came through the speaker, Kurt marveled again at the man in his arms. It was as if he never tired. Without checking his phone, Kurt was sure that this beautiful stranger had been on the dance floor for nearly 20 minutes without stopping. It was as if his feet never tired, and with the exception of those few moments between songs, he never stopped swaying or shaking his hips.

"_We don't know where we're going_

_But we know where we belong"_

As they slowly danced in a circle, Kurt found his gaze again drifting to the two dates at the bar. The stranger's date was still talking animatedly to Adam; they seemed to be hitting it off well. _I wonder what they're talking about_, Kurt mused. _This stranger knows more about Adam than I do now and I'm not at all mad about it_. As he watched the two men, his head slowly lifted, trying to keep them in his line of vision. A moment later, there were two burning fingers grazing against his cheek, guiding his gaze into the beautiful stranger's sparkling hazel eyes. Though they didn't exchange any words, the message in the stranger's eyes was clear: he had liked Kurt's closeness. So, when his curly head was settled back against Kurt's chest, Kurt again rested his cheek against him, sighing deeply. _This feels right_.

"_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home"_

_Why does this feel so perfect_? Kurt wondered as they continued to hold each other. He was absentmindedly rubbing his thumbs up and down the stranger's back. The boy leaning against him was so...solid. He was shorter than Kurt. _More compact_, he thought. But, he was strong and comfortable and warm, all the things Kurt was looking for in a man. _How did I find him? How is it that he just showed up on the same night I did? Especially since I hate this place_. It felt like something else, Fate maybe, was guiding this night.

The more he thought about it as they continued to dance, the more Kurt felt like there had to be something else guiding them than just their own desires and feelings. Something much bigger had put him in the same place at the same time with his boy, and he needed to know more about him. So, when there was a momentary break in Harry's singing, Kurt spoke into the boy's ear, "I'm Kurt. What's your name?"

"_I always think about you and how we don't speak enough"_

Patiently, Kurt waited to hear the boy speak, but after a few moments, he decided that he must not have heard him. He thought about repeating himself, but decided against it. They could talk later. _Right now, I want to enjoy his company and the way he's pressing himself against me for as long as I can. There's time for introductions and worrying about the future later_. The boy remained where he was, leaning heavily against Kurt, swaying to the beat of the music almost mindlessly, as if dancing was second nature. His hot breath hit Kurt's neck in little puffs, steadily reminding Kurt of his presence with each exhale.

The music continued to play as Kurt danced with the beautiful stranger. _I wonder what his voice sounds like_, Kurt thought. _I wonder if it's deep, if he can sing, if his laugh sounds more beautiful than the sweetest song. I wonder what he looks like when he smiles and allows it to reach his eyes._ For a few more moments, as the song moved toward its final chorus, Kurt continued to hold onto his stranger, imagining what the future could be like if, by some great mystery or act of Fate, he ended up with this nameless stranger forever.

"_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home"_

_Sweet creature...an accurate description_, Kurt thought. _This boy is a sweet, sweet creature. He even smells sweet_. Kurt closed his eyes as he continued to dance. This stranger's arms felt like home. He inhaled the heady scent of his dance partner as the last two lines of the song played throughout the bar.

"_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of road, you bring me home"_

As the last lines of the song faded away and the guitar strummed its final notes, Kurt felt his dance partner lift his head. His arms never moved from around Kurt's neck, and he kept his body pressed close. Kurt tightened his grip on the boy's hips, unwilling to let him get away without at least finding out his name. Then, he felt the stranger's hot breath against his ear. His body tensed, unsure what the stranger was doing. Then, he heard one word pass from the stranger's lips in the most beautiful, magical, wonderful voice he'd ever heard.

"Blaine," the stranger breathed into his dance partner's ear.

Kurt was so caught up in the sound of the stranger's voice, he didn't hear the DJ announce the next song.


	8. Chapter 7: All I Want is You by U2

"Blaine," the stranger breathed into his dance partner's ear.

Kurt was so caught up in the sound of the stranger's voice, he didn't hear the DJ announce the next song. "I don't want "U2" leave the dance floor," the DJ said, eliciting applause and whistles from his crowd. "So, we're keeping it nice and slow, because _All I Want is You_ to dance." There were a few more cheers as the song began to play.

_I can't breathe._ Kurt's head was spinning in the very best of ways, caught up in that one magical word whispered into his ear. _Blaine. His name is Blaine. And his voice. It's...perfect._ Kurt's normally large vocabulary seemed to be missing as he tried to navigate his feelings about finally hearing the stranger speak, and his mouth was hanging open. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't seem to find the words or air that he needed.

For a few moments as the new song began to play, the stranger looked at him curiously. Then, he grinned, leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder again and resuming their slow dance.

"_But all the promises we make"_

Before Kurt could even swallow, someone's arm brushed against his right shoulder, and Blaine's head snapped up. Both boys turned in unison to see Blaine's date standing there looking very confused and maybe a little pissed, holding a drink in his hand. Wordlessly, the man extended the drink to Blaine, but the curly-haired boy shook his head, declining the beverage before leaning back into Kurt, never once slowing or stopping his dancing.

"Blaine?" the tall man shouted over the din of the music. "I got you a drink."

Blaine didn't move, ignoring the man. He forced them to turn a bit so they were no longer facing toward his date. Then, he hugged himself a little bit tighter to Kurt's form, molding himself against Kurt from his shoulders to his thighs, and continued to slow dance.

Kurt felt the stranger's presence disappear from behind him, only to return a moment later. Then, he felt strange, icy hands at the back of his neck, grabbing at Blaine before Blaine's grip tightened around him.

"Can I dance with you?" the stranger asked in Blaine's ear, loud enough for Kurt to hear him.

Blaine remained silent, but Kurt could feel the shake of his head against his shoulder. The next thing Kurt knew, they were turning again, this time taking a few steps away from Blaine's discarded date.

The man, however, was not to be deterred so easily. "What the hell, Blaine?" the man spat, advancing toward them again and shouting loudly over the music, not caring at all who heard them. "You came here as _my _date and now you're practically humping someone else on the dance floor? I knew you were a flirt, but I didn't realize you were a cheater, too."

At this accusation, Kurt sucked in a breath, unsure of what to do. _Is there more to their relationship than just fuck buddies?_

Blaine seemed to assess his date for a moment. He raised his head and looked at the man with wide eyes, studying the angry expression on his face. Then, reluctantly, he pulled back from Kurt's body and grabbed him by the hand. Without saying a word to his date, Blaine laced their fingers together and pulled them toward the other side of the dance floor, trying to get them as far from the other man as they could.

"_You say you'll give me_

_A highway with no-one on it"_

He followed them. "If you go off with this guy," he shouted, gesturing at Kurt, "we're done! I'm not going to waste my time with someone who doesn't care to spend time with me while we're on a date." He paused, trying to determine if his words were doing anything to Blaine, Kurt assumed. "You've been flirting with every Tom, Dick, and Harry since we got here!" Still, Blaine didn't react. "Fine. We're done. Fuck you, Blaine!"

The boy ignored his date, never letting go of Kurt's hand until they had reached an empty spot at the edge of the dance floor. Blaine still said nothing. He just pulled Kurt to him with a smile, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck once again and tucking himself against Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say for a moment. So much was happening all at once; this boy's touch was like electricity slicing through him, sending little tingles of burning hot fire through his veins. _I never want this to end_, he told himself, regaining his composure somewhat. So, he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist this time instead of resting his hands on his hips. This pulled the boy closer, making Kurt aware of just how well their bodies fit together like a puzzle. Then, he leaned in close to the boy's ear and whispered, "Who was that?"

The boy brought his lips up to Kurt's ear and whispered, "No one important." Then, he laid his head down again, and the two of them continued to sway slowly together as the song played. A few moments later, Kurt felt some very light, gentle kisses against his neck.

"_You say you want_

_Your love to work out right_

_To last with me through the night"_

Kurt again mused at the role that something otherworldly was playing tonight. Whatever was happening, he definitely wanted it to last, forever if possible. He didn't want to let go of Blaine, to lose him in the crowd, to go home without him that night. He wanted more than just a one night fling with this boy. He wanted a lifetime with him; he wanted things to work out, and a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that everything _would_ work out right. As they danced, he could see Blaine's date across the bar, back at the counter with Kurt's date. There were glances being thrown in their direction, and Kurt lifted a hand to flip off Blaine's pissed-off date before returning his thoughts to where they should be; his dance partner.

"_You, all I want is_

_You, all I want is_

_You, all I want is_

_You"_

Following the last "_you_," the DJ began to turn the volume on the song down long before it's ending. "Alright, folks. I won't bore you with that," he chuckled into the mic. "What do you think of our song selections tonight?"

A roar went up through the crowd as Blaine leaned in close to Kurt's ear. "Let's go to the bar," he whispered, pushing back against Kurt's clasped hands at his waist.

When Kurt let go, the boy grabbed him by the hand again and dragged him toward the bar before Kurt even had a moment to respond. _All I want is you_, Kurt hummed as he followed along behind Blaine.


	9. Chapter 8: Still Falling For You

"Alright, folks," the DJ called into the mic. "What do you think of our song selections tonight?"

A roar went up through the crowd as Blaine leaned in close to Kurt's ear. "Let's go to the bar," he whispered, pushing back against Kurt's clasped hands at his waist. When Kurt let go, the boy grabbed him by the hand again, lacing their fingers, and dragged him toward the bar before Kurt even had a moment to respond. Blaine selected two chairs for them at the end of the bar where Kurt had been sitting before and pulled them up close together, taking the one on the right. Grinning at Kurt, he patted the seat next to him.

Kurt sat down and smiled at Blaine. He glanced around the bar, looking for their abandoned dates as the next song came on.

"_Fire and ice_

_This love is like fire and ice"_

_How fitting_, Kurt thought. _Blaine's touch feels like fire, and his date's hands were like ice._ He glanced at Blaine, wishing he could feel his touch against his cheek or his leg. He missed the feeling of Blaine's hot touch setting his every nerve alight. He considered, for just a moment, taking Blaine's hand in his own. But, he decided against it. He liked the surprise of the moment when Blaine touched him.

Flagging down the bartender, Blaine held up two fingers. "Two Mai Tais," he said loudly.

"_Still falling for you_

_Beautiful mind_

_Your heart got a story with mine"_

Kurt shook his head, no longer surprised by anything that was happening. _I can't wait to tell this story to my friends_, he thought. _Even if nothing happens between the two of us, there is clearly something going on here tonight, and I will never forget it._ At that moment, he felt a warm weight against his knee. _Blaine's hand. This man is so fucking perfect,_ he thought.

"Excuse me. Are you Kurt?" a voice with a distinct British accent asked from Kurt's left.

Slowly, Kurt turned toward the voice, coming face to face with his blind date. "Adam?" he asked, wrinkling his brow.

"Yeah. Sorry to be so late. I got caught up at the office, and of course, because I forgot my phone charger today, my phone died."

"_With love on the line_

_We've had our share of mistakes"_

Kurt didn't know what to say. But, at that exact moment, Blaine cleared his throat, drawing Kurt's attention back to him for a moment. The curly-headed boy gave him a reassuring nod, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's thigh for a moment. Then, there was another tap on Kurt's shoulder.

"Excuse me," Adam said again, giving Blaine a confused look. "Who's that? I thought we were going on a date tonight."

Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 7:28. He flipped his screen to show it to Adam. "You're an hour and a half late…"

Adam gave him an irritated look. "I know. I said I'm sorry. My phone di-"

"He wants you to leave," Blaine said, leaning over Kurt to talk to Adam.

"_You are all for me_

_No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_

_I'm still falling for you"_

The combination of the warm, comforting weight on Kurt's leg and the hot, beautiful breath on his neck made Kurt's eyes close for just a moment, the tiniest of moans escaping barely parted lips. However, both Adam and Blaine heard it.

"Really, Kurt?" Adam asked. "You're going to give up on our date because I got caught up at the office?"

"Two Mai Tais," the bartender announced, setting down their drinks.

Blaine reached for the two, cold glasses, passing one to Kurt as he spoke. "Really. He wants you to leave."

"Cat got your tongue?" Adam asked bitchily, poised to walk away.

In a split second, Kurt made a decision. He stuck his tongue out at Adam before turning his back on him and slurping loudly at the drink Blaine had given him. "Thank you," he mouthed around his straw.

Blaine gave him an answering smile before taking a few sips of his own drink and glaring at Adam's retreating form.

Kurt felt a flash of...something...in his chest. _Is it love? Desire? Appreciation?_ He wasn't sure; it was something he'd never really experienced before.

"_This love is like letters in bold_

_This love is like out of control"_

The more Kurt watched Blaine, the more he felt like there must be something controlling their every move tonight, something pre-written somewhere, destining the two of them to be exactly where they were, the perfect place at the perfect moment. He felt like this had flashed across his brain a million times that night, but he still couldn't grasp it. _I don't believe in soulmates_, he reminded himself. _I don't believe that there is one person that you're just...supposed to be with, one person that the universe has picked out for you to spend all of your days head over heels in love with. It doesn't exist, at least not for people like me. Tonight is a coincidence, not written in the stars._

"_It took us a while_

_'Cause we were young and unsure"_

The boys were silent for a while, just staring at one another as they sipped on their drinks, the song playing like a soundtrack in the background. They made constant eye contact, but somehow, it didn't feel weird or awkward. Instead, it felt right, natural, exactly as it was supposed to be. Kurt couldn't get over the sparkle in this stranger's eyes, the way his face made Kurt's entire being feel alight with energy and passion. Blaine couldn't move past the way Kurt's eyes sucked him in, making him feel like there was nothing else to look at in the room.

Eventually, they spoke...at the exact same moment.

"Mai Tais are actually my-"

"So, who was tha-"

They chuckled, neither one sure who should speak first.

"_I'm still falling for you"_

As the last line of the song played, they both tried to speak again.

"What were you go-"

"You can say whatev-"

Blaine grinned at Kurt, setting his drink down and grabbing onto his hands, sending another electric spark through Kurt's body. _Will this ever stop?_ he wondered.

"All right," the DJ said, his loud voice coming back over the mic. "We've been here for half an hour. How's everybody feeling?" The dance floor had cleared as the last song played, many couples eager for a drink and a small break during the upbeat song, but they all cheered loudly. "Cool! Well, I want everybody back on the dance floor," he commanded, "because this song is nice and slow…"

"Do you feel like dancing?" Kurt asked, leaning in to be heard over the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor.

Wordlessly, Blaine shook his head. "Two more Mai Tais," he called to the bartender.


	10. Chapter 9: Only Us from Dear Evan Hansen

"Do you feel like dancing?" Kurt asked, leaning in to be heard over the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor as several couples made their way back to the dance floor.

Wordlessly, Blaine shook his head. "Two more Mai Tais," he called to the bartender. As the first few piano chords of _Only You_ from Dear Evan Hansen came through the speakers, the biggest grin lit up Blaine's face. He clapped excitedly and clutched at Kurt's arm for a moment before he began to sing.

"_I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you_

_I don't need you to search for the proof that I should"_

Kurt watched the boy across from him as he closed his eyes, his beautiful, show stopping voice soaring as he sang the open lines to the song. Then, much to the boy's surprise, Kurt joined him.

"_You don't have to convince me_

_You don't have to be scared you're not enough_

'_Cause what we've got going is good"_

Blaine opened his eyes when Kurt began to sing. Despite singing to one another on the dance floor, there was far less background noise here at the bar to cover up Kurt's voice, and Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Kurt had an amazing voice. It was so sweet and clear, a perfect countertenor range. So, when the song reached the next verse, Blaine joined in, harmonizing with Kurt on the first few lines as he sang the melody.

"_I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken_

_I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget"_

Surprised, Kurt stopped singing, staring in awe at Blaine's face as he let the boy finish out the verse on his own. _He has an amazing talent!_ Kurt thought. _He just sang with me effortlessly. And I loved it! _He closed his eyes, not wanting to lose any moment of that beautiful voice to the business around them. In the darkness behind his own eyelids, Kurt could pretend that it was just the two of them, alone, peaceful.

With a furrowed brow, Blaine reached out his hand, placing it lightly against Kurt's cheek as he sang through the rest of the verse.

"_Clear the slate and start over_

_Try to quiet the noises in your head_

_We can't compete with all that"_

Blaine could tell that Kurt was thinking about something, and he wanted to bring him back to the present. He wanted to see those gorgeous blue eyes stare into his own. He had to get him to sing again. The sound of Kurt's voice had made Blaine feel a spark of...something.

Kurt's face heated immediately at Blaine's touch. He loved the feel of this smooth, soft hand against his cheek, Blaine's thumb caressing his skin gently. He felt something stir in the pit of his stomach at the touch, and his eyes flitted open to take in Blaine's piercing gaze.

Together, they sang the chorus, and Kurt was struck by how fitting this song seemed to be for their moment. It almost felt, the more that they sang together, like this song was more than just a tune they both knew and loved. This song was more than a beautiful piece from an award-winning musical. It was almost an anthem about them, their situation. Kurt allowed himself to imagine, for just a moment, that he did believe that soulmates existed for common people. _What if Blaine believes in it?_ he thought. _What if he could be my soulmate?_ The more he thought about it, the more he could begin to see the picture this song could paint for them as destined-by-Fate soulmates, if he believed in that nonsense of course.

"_So what if it's us?_

_What if it's us_

_And only us_

_And what came before won't count anymore or matter?_

_Can we try that?"_

It would be a dream come true if this boy, Blaine, was it for Kurt. It would be better than a dream because this whole night seemed like a dream to Kurt. He'd almost given up on finding anything. Past relationships had failed time and again, past blind dates had been nothing but a nightmare, and conversations with Mercedes always turned to the topic of finding someone for Kurt to be with. Blaine could solve all of those problems, but better than that, Kurt was beginning to let himself imagine a future with just Blaine in it. Even knowing nothing about this boy, it was easy to imagine the kind of life they could have, the type of romantic fairytale love life that the movies always put on a pedestal.

"_What if it's you_

_And what if it's me_

_And what if that's all that we need it to be_

_And the rest of the world falls away?_

_What do you say?"_

As Kurt finished out the chorus with Blaine, he could feel something happening to him. It was as if that little moment of imagination was changing his entire stance on romance and love. That one second of letting himself see a bright, glowing band around each of their wrists as they stood facing one another, hand in hand, a gorgeous blue sky behind them on their wedding day was starting a spark of feelings and desires running to every nerve in his body. That one small second was causing the idea of a soulmate match between himself and stunning Blaine to seem like it could be a reality. _We just need to kiss_, Kurt thought. _Then, I'll know. But, I don't know how to do this. I don't know anything about him. What if he doesn't feel the way that I do?_ As if Blaine could read his mind, the other boy reached out and grasped both of Kurt's hands in his own as Ben Platt's voice sounded through the speaker.

"_I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me_

_Well…_

_So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go_

_But if you really see me_

_If you like me for me and nothing else_

_Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know"_

Blaine's voice fell away as he listened to Kurt sing the next verse. Something was changing between the two of them; Blaine could feel it like a physical connection through their clasped hands. Some force, Fate perhaps, was sending sparks of emotion and feeling zooming through his every cell. Kurt was like a drug, and Blaine could not get enough of him.

"_So it can be us_

_It can be us_

_And only us_

_And what came before won't count anymore or matter_

_We can try that"_

As if he was answering Kurt's questions, Blaine jumped back in at the chorus, staring into Kurt's eyes as he sang. _It can be us,_ Kurt thought. _It can be only us. Is he trying to tell me something?_ He was almost certain that he was. Blaine was singing with such purpose, looking at him with such certainty in his gaze that Kurt was almost positive this was his way of affirming everything that Kurt had been wondering. Still, he needed a verbal answer. And despite that deep conviction, Kurt let himself say the words for the first time, even if it was only in his head: _I believe in soulmates._

"_It's not so impossible_

_Nobody else but the two of us here_

_'Cause you're saying it's possible_

_We can just watch the whole world disappear"_

The two boys leaned in closer as if they were trying to shut the whole world out. Their voices rose and fell together as they sang the words of the song, the melody and lyrics taking on a whole new meaning. The song was becoming more than just a song to them, and they both knew it.

"_'Til you're the only one_

_I still know how to see_

_It's just you and me_

_It'll be us_

_It'll be us_

_And only us_

_And what came before won't count anymore"_

Kurt could feel all the hurt and pain from his past relationships disappearing as they sang, the song nearing its end. Those relationships didn't matter anymore. Mark wasn't important, his past dates weren't important, and no one on his dating app was important anymore. Wherever Adam and Blaine's date were, they didn't matter. The only that mattered was the expressive face, sexy body, and undoubtedly perfect personality of the boy sitting across from him, clutching his hands tightly.

."_We can try that_

_You and me_

_That's all that we need it to be_

_And the rest of the world falls away_

_And the rest of the world falls away_

_The world falls away_

_The world falls away_

_And it's only us"_

The end of the song felt like a promise, each boy knowing that the other was singing it to them, just for them; they meant it. And as the song ended, the music fading away, neither of them knew or cared what the DJ said as he announced the next song. They hadn't let go of each other; their hands were still clasped tightly between them. They hadn't broken eye contact; they were still looking at one another as if there was no one else in the world.

For a moment, Kurt thought they would kiss and end his wondering about soulmates for good. But, just as he was about to close the final distance between them, Blaine sat back, panting, reaching for their waiting Mai Tais on the bar.


	11. Chapter 10: Two is Better Than One

For a moment, Kurt thought they would kiss and end his wondering about soulmates for good. But, just as he was about to close the final distance between them, Blaine sat back, panting, reaching for their waiting Mai Tais on the bar. He handed one to Kurt, and the two of them sat back and drank, catching their breath, as Artie "All Cool" Abrams spoke through the mic again.

"This is turning out to be a beautiful night; you guys are really connecting. I'd even say some of you are falling in love," he said, amusement evident in his voice. "As I'm sure you're finding out, on Valentine's Day, _Two is Better Than One_." He chuckled about his pun along with the crowd for a moment before turning off his mic and letting the song play.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_Hey, you know, this could be something"_

Kurt smiled. _Yet another fitting song_, he thought as he slurped at his drink. He liked the song, but he didn't feel like singing again. Blaine didn't seem to be in the mood for dancing; the curly-haired boy was slumped in his chair, sucking lazily at his straw. So, Kurt leaned in closer to be heard over the music and asked, "So, Blaine, do you have a last name?"

Blaine grinned. He acted almost like he was drunk as he sat up a bit straighter, his smile growing wider as he replied, "This is Boys Like Girls. I like this band."

Nodding, Kurt replied, "What do you do for work?"

"Their first album was called Boys Like Girls," Blaine went on as if he hadn't heard Kurt. "But this song is from their second album, Love Drunk." He took another long drink of his Mai Tai and stared into Kurt's eyes as if he was waiting for something.

"That's nice," Kurt commented. "I've never really been into this band." He wondered why Blaine wasn't answering his questions. _Is he not hearing me?_

"The lead singer, Martin Johnson, writes music. I'd love to write music!" Blaine's gaze shifted from Kurt's face to a spot beyond him, and he seemed to lose focus, a large, dopey grin spreading across his face. "That's kind of a dream of mine," he said softly, almost too quiet for the other boy to hear. He was silent for a beat before he snapped back, making eye contact with Kurt again. "Do you know Taylor Swift sings this song with them?"

"Really?" Kurt asked. He wasn't sure why this was Blaine's chosen topic. Kurt really felt like they were connecting earlier with the Dear Evan Hansen song, but bowtie boy seemed more interested in talking about what was going on around them to have any type of meaningful conversation with him.

Blaine pointed toward the ceiling. "Listen," he said. "She's singing with them now."

"_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one"_

As he listened, Kurt could just make out a female voice singing along with the male lead, and he nodded at Blaine, smiling. "I can hear her."

"I thought that was a beautiful collaboration," Blaine replied, leaning back again and shutting his eyes as he listened to the song.

_I thought two was better than one. Now I'm not so sure,_ Kurt sulked as he drank more of his Mai Tai. There had been a connection between himself and Blaine as they'd sang the song from Dear Evan Hansen. He knew it. He could feel it. Blaine had felt it, too, he was almost positive. But, now, he was acting like he was drunk or that he cared more about the song than he did forming a relationship with Kurt, and for some reason that he couldn't really put his finger on, that was hurting him deeply.

"_I remember every look upon your face"_

Kurt ran back over the moment in his head as he drank his Mai Tai. They'd been singing, and Blaine had seemed very surprised by the sound of Kurt's voice at first. But, as they'd kept going, he'd seemed to get really into it, closing his eyes to listen as Kurt sang along with Ben Platt. Then, he'd grabbed Kurt's hands and held them tightly. He'd looked deep into Kurt's eyes as they sang. There had been stars sparkling, emotions sparking, feelings flying between the two of them; Kurt had felt it. He knew it had happened, and there was no way that had been just one-sided. Now, Blaine didn't want to talk about anything deeper than who was singing the new song. _What game is he playing?_ Kurt wondered. _Is he trying to cover something up, or does he not feel what I'm feeling?_

"_I'm finally now believing"_

_This sucks! _Kurt thought. _For a moment there, I really thought that soulmates might exist, that Blaine might be the one for me. Now, look at him._ Kurt looked back at the almost-stranger sitting across from him. The other boy was slumped in his chair again, his head lolled back, and he was mouthing the words of the song along with the singer. He's so beautiful, Kurt thought as he watched him. He's so beautiful and perfect and hott and so. Damn. Sexy. He watched for a moment before deciding to try again. He wanted to make something happen between the two of them, get the feelings back that he'd had singing the last song together, the sparks of electricity between their clasped fingers. "How long have you been in New York?" he shouted over the music.

"_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one"_

Instead of responding, Blaine sang the rest of the chorus, never opening his eyes.

_If he wants to play like that, I can play, too,_ Kurt thought. He knew the words to this song. He knew what was coming next, a line that was far closer to the truth than anyone else in the bar might guess save for Adam and Blaine's discarded date.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey (Hey, hey)_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one"_

He tried to put as much power and feeling behind his words as he could, wanting to bring Blaine out of whatever was making him act like Kurt was something to be thrown away. _Kurt Hummel is not trash, he doesn't do one night stands,_ Kurt thought as he sang, watching for Blaine's reaction. _If he wants somebody to fuck, he'll have to run back to his date. But, I'm going to do my damndest to prove that I want something more. _So, as he sang "_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you,_" he reached out a hand and slid it into Blaine's.

That got the boy's attention. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up straighter, looking straight at Kurt, interested.

"_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone"_

Blaine watched with rapt attention as Kurt sang the next two lines, something delightful dawning on him. _This is more than just him singing a song,_ Blaine realized. _This is how he feels, how I'd hoped he felt. He's telling me. I wasn't listening before, but now he's telling me._

Kurt was happy to have Blaine's attention again, but he couldn't read the expression on his face. He was about to finish the song when one of Blaine's fingers tapped against his lips, silencing him. Instead, he watched as Blaine sang the rest of the song to him, eyes open this time, feeling and meaning evident in his gaze and voice.

"_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one"_

As the music faded away and the DJ's voice came back through the speakers, the two boys leaned in close again, Blaine's finger falling away from Kurt's lips. In unison, they said, "I have something to tell you."

A/N: All lyric credit to _Two is Better Than One_ by Boys Like Girls. All of Blaine's facts about the band came from my quick read of their Wikipedia page.


	12. Chapter 11: Happy With You

As the music faded away and the DJ's voice came back through the speakers, the two boys leaned in close again, Blaine's finger falling away from Kurt's lips. In unison, they said, "I have something to tell you."

"Um, you first," Blaine said. He leaned back just a bit and slurped down the last of his Mai Tai.

"Alright! Who wants to hear a little Paul McCartney?" the DJ asked. The crowd responded enthusiastically, cheering and clapping. "Excellent," he said. "Well, I'm so _Happy With You_ here tonight!" Then, the sounds of a guitar were filling the room.

"So…" Kurt said slowly, not sure how to say what he was thinking. He decided there was nothing to do besides just come out and say it. "I've been feeling this...connection to you, this feeling that we were supposed to meet and, well, get together."

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything.

"Every time you touch me, it feels like I'm on fire, like there's electricity running through me. It's..I've never felt anything like this before."

Blaine nodded again.

"'_Cause I'm happy with you_

_I got lots of good things to do, oh yeah"_

Embarrassed, Kurt looked away from Blaine's gaze, fiddling with the straw in his cup. "I-I've been watching you, staring at you, really, ever since you came in here tonight. I saw you and your date over by the door," he gestured, "and well, I thought you were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen." Kurt swallowed hard, peeking at Blaine to see how he was reacting to this news. There didn't seem to be much of a change. Blaine was just watching him, interested. "So, I watched you dance and flirt over there on the dance floor. I-Maybe I'm reading things wrong, but you don't seem like you're really...your date isn't special to you." _That was really lame, Hummel. You sound dumb. Pull yourself together._

Blaine leaned over, taking Kurt's drink and setting it down on the counter beside his own. Then, he got right in Kurt's ear and said, "He means nothing."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," he replied. He looked into Blaine's eyes, relieved to see no judgment in them. The other boy seemed to be taking everything in stride, listening intently as Kurt spoke. This gave Kurt the strength to push on and finish what he wanted to say.

"_Like, hear the high clear robin sing_

_Walk a bluebell carpet_

_Watch the children playing games_

_Catch a moon and drop it"_

"I don't-I don't really believe in soulmates," Kurt stuttered, absently playing with his fingers as he looked for the right words to say. "At least, I didn't when I came to the bar tonight. But, after staring at you all evening, dancing with you, singing with you, touching you, I think that...I might be changing my mind." He swallowed again, looking down. "I feel like there is something happening between us, something like Fate, maybe, that is pushing us to be together. I feel like we're meant to experience more than just tonight with each other, and-I know this sounds crazy. I'm sorry. I hope I'm not scaring you. I just wa-"

Blaine put a finger back over Kurt's lips, stopping him from speaking. "You're not scaring me. I feel it, too."

Kurt released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and he took Blaine's hand from his face into his own, squeezing it tightly. "You do?"

Nodding again, Blaine continued, "I've felt it from the moment I looked at you. That's why I picked you to dance with. I could feel that there was something between us, and I had to know what it was."

"_'Cause I'm happy with you_

_I got lots of good things to do, oh yeah"_

"Anyone that knows me," Blaine went on, "will tell you that I'm not in the habit of taking strangers' hands. Well," he shook his head, grinning down at their clasped hands for a moment, "that's not entirely true. Most of them would probably tell you that I am _definitely_ in the habit of taking strangers' hands. But, it's different with you, and they wouldn't understand that. They know me as a flirt, which is true, but that's not how things are with you." He shook his head. "I don't really know how to explain this."

"It's okay," Kurt reassured him, squeezing his hand. "I believe you."

Blaine smiled at him before continuing. "When I saw you sitting at the bar tonight, I felt like there was a-a string or something tied between the two of us that was pulling at me to get closer to you. And when you finally made it to the dance floor, I felt like I had to keep you close and not lose track of you. I didn't want anyone to come between us, not Elliot, not your date, nothing. And then, things just kept happening. I felt so safe when I danced with you like that, my head on your shoulder. Your voice made me want you to never stop singing. And that last song was, well, it was like you were trying to tell me something."

"I was," Kurt whispered. "I was."

"I don't-didn't believe in soulmates either," Blaine went on, leaning in just a little closer so he didn't have to talk so loudly. "I thought they were just something that really lucky people found, and I'm not really lucky. But now, I feel like...maybe...you could be mine?" He wanted to say more, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out. All he could do was stare directly into Kurt's eyes, lost in their beauty.

"_'Cause I'm happy with you_

_I got lots of good things to do, ooh yeah_

_Mmm, happy with you_

_I'm happy with you_

_Happy with you"_

The boys stared at each other as Paul McCartney sang the last few lines of _Happy With You_. Neither one of them could look away, captivated by each other and the overwhelming emotions of the moments they had just shared. As they stared, they leaned in closer, marginally closer, until their lips were so close they were almost touching. They could each imagine what it would feel like to kiss one another, to feel the other's lips pressed against their own.

"Alright," Artie called into the crowd. "Are you having a good time?"

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed, and he sucked in a deep breath, ready to find out if Blaine was his soulmate. But, at that moment, someone bumped into the back of Blaine's chair, and Kurt found himself with a lap full of Blaine, the moment gone.


	13. Chapter 12: We Belong Together

The boys stared at each other; neither one of them could look away, captivated by each other and the overwhelming emotions of the moments they had just shared. As they stared, they leaned in closer until their lips were so close they were almost touching. They could imagine what it would feel like to kiss, to feel the other's lips against their own.

"Alright," Artie called into the crowd. "Are you having a good time?"

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed, and he sucked in a deep breath, ready to find out if Blaine was his soulmate. But, at that moment, someone bumped into the back of Blaine's chair, and Kurt found himself with a lap full of Blaine, the moment gone.

Over the crowd, the DJ called, "Let's keep the good times rollin' with none other than Mr. Ritchie Valens!" There was another loud round of cheering.

Blaine sat up slowly, looking behind himself confused. Whoever had bumped his chair hadn't stayed around to make sure he was okay, so he stood up and straightened his clothes. "Sorry," he said, blushing.

"Don't mention it," Kurt replied. "It wasn't your fault."

"This song is short," Artie warned before starting the song. "So, if you want to dance with your dearest dates, you'll have to hurry," he chuckled as he started the song.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "You wanna dance?" he called, tugging him toward the dance floor.

"Um, yeah. Sure," Kurt replied. He'd really hoped to talk some more with his new date, but he'd also enjoyed dancing. Plus, it would be nice to feel Blaine's body pressed up against him again. So, he willingly followed him out onto the dance floor.

"_You're mine and we belong together"_

As Blaine found a place for them on the dance floor, Kurt noticed Blaine's date leaned up against the bar. He was talking to someone again, and as Kurt looked closer, he realized it was still Adam. He smiled to himself. They looked happy, like they were having a good time chatting it up at the bar and sipping on their drinks. He felt Blaine turning him, and he tore his gaze away from their dates at the bar, glad that everything had worked out for everyone. Any hint of guilt he'd been feeling completely melted away.

"_Yes, we belong together, for eternity"_

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as Blaine attached himself to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his neck and stretching up on his tiptoes to touch their noses together. "I'm so glad we decided to dance," he whispered, his breath hot against Kurt's lips.

"Me, too," Kurt breathed, afraid to move. He wanted so badly to kiss Blaine, to find out if they were soulmates, but he was scared of what might happen were they to kiss and find out that they weren't, that as they feared, soulmates didn't exist for them.

"_You're mine, your lips belong to me"_

Blaine stayed on his tiptoes, teasing Kurt with how close his lips were. They only danced for a few beats like that, but it felt like an eternity to the boys. Kurt held his breath, hoping they would kiss, but a few moments later, Blaine slid back to the floor, pressing himself tightly against Kurt, causing the boy to hug him close, arms wrapped around his waist. However, this time, Blaine didn't lean his head into Kurt's chest. This time, he kept his eyes fixed directly on Kurt's, staring at him with bright, sparkling eyes.

"_Yes, they belong to only me, for eternity"_

As they danced, staring into each other's eyes, Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. _That must be Mercedes,_ he thought. _It's probably been about two hours since the date started, and she's calling to check in with me._ He chuckled to himself. _Won't this be an interesting story to tell her?_

Blaine gave him a questioning look, wondering if he was going to answer his phone.

Kurt just shook his head. It wasn't important. He was having the time of his life, and he wasn't going to interrupt this moment for something like talking to Mercedes. So, he ignored his phone, waiting until it stopped vibrating to pull Blaine even tighter against him. He sighed. _There. That felt perfect._

"_You're mine, my baby and you'll always be"_

There was silence between the two of them as they continued to sway, bodies close together, staring into each other's eyes. _Blaine is beautiful,_ Kurt thought. _He's just absolutely perfect._ Suddenly, feeling bolder than he ever had in his life, he leaned down and whispered in Blaine's ear, "I think you're the most perfect man I've ever seen." Kurt didn't know if it was the magic of their night together, the hormones coursing through him because of Blaine's body against his own, or just his desire for them to be soulmates, but he knew he had to tell Blaine how he felt.

A blush crept up Blaine's cheeks as he averted his eyes for a moment. "Thank you," he replied finally, rising up on his tiptoes again, his body sliding against Kurt's. "I think you're perfect, too."

Kurt couldn't hide his blush or quiet the gentle moan that Blaine pulled from his lips as he slid back down Kurt's body again.

Blaine gasped softly. That was the most amazing sound he'd ever heard, and he desperately wanted to hear it again.

"_I swear by everything I own_

_You'll always, always be mine"_

As the song neared its end, the two boys kept staring, unable to take their eyes off of one another. The longer they stared, their bodies sliding back and forth together as they danced, the closer their faces got, as if drawn together by a magnet. They wanted to kiss. Something in the universe wanted them to kiss. But, fear was stopping them, fear that they would know the truth, and they wouldn't like it.

"_You're mine, and we belong together_

_Yes, we belong together, for eternity"_

As the song ended, Blaine ground his pelvis roughly against Kurt's, delighted when Kurt moaned again. Blaine could feel Kurt stiffening against him, so he did it again, just one more time, before pulling away from the taller boy just a bit, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Beautiful. Beautiful," Artie said, voice booming through the already loud room. "Who's ready for another song?"

Kurt fought back a whine at the sudden distance between their bodies, already missing the wonderful, hard warmth of Blaine tight against him. He watched as the boy gave him a smug smile before turning his attention toward the DJ, waiting for the next song. _He did that on purpose, that little shit,_ Kurt realized. _That was part of his plan._


	14. Chapter 13: If My Heart Was a House

As the song ended, Blaine ground his pelvis roughly against Kurt's, delighted when Kurt moaned. He could feel the taller boy stiffening against him, so he did it again, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Beautiful. Beautiful," Artie said, voice booming through the already loud room. "Who's ready for another song?"

Kurt fought back a whine at the sudden distance between their bodies. He watched as Blaine gave him a smug smile before turning his attention toward the DJ. _He did that on purpose, _Kurt realized. _That was part of his plan. _He grinned to himself as he took a step forward and ground his own pelvis against Blaine's ass. Normally, he would be embarrassed doing something like that. But, if Blaine wanted to play dirty, Kurt had no problem responding in kind.

"How about some electronica music?" Artie asked. Without waiting for a response, he turned on the song.

Blaine was surprised. _Did Kurt really just do that?_ he thought to himself. _Yes. Yes, he did._ So, instead of turning to slow dance with his date as a few of the couples nearby were doing, Blaine turned around and began to do a slow grind of his ass against Kurt's crotch, arms above his head, loving the reaction he was getting.

"_You're the sky that I fell through_

_And I remember the view whenever I'm holding you_

_The sun hung from a string_

_Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything"_

Kurt was surprised by this turn of events. He'd known he was inviting it by grinding on Blaine like that, but he'd expected the other man to want to slow dance again. What he'd been doing before was hott, and Kurt had loved it. Not that he didn't love this. His reactions were just harder to control this way, and Blaine knew it. He had to know it. Otherwise, he would not be having this much fun turning Kurt on.

_As incredibly fucking hot as this is_, Blaine thought to himself, _I'm going to have to be careful. I'm in very dangerous territory, but damn, does his dick feel good._ He continued his slow grind for a few more beats, careful to monitor how far he was pushing himself.

"_Chills run down my spine as our fingers entwine_

_And your sighs harmonize with mine_

_Unmistakably I can still feel your heart_

_Beat fast when you dance with me"_

As the beat softened a bit, Blaine spun around, pressing his pelvis to Kurt's so he could feel how turned on he was. Leaning forward just a bit, he hissed into Kurt's ear, "You're so hot," before leaning back, continuing to dance close enough for their erections to touch.

"Oh. My. God," Kurt choked out, desperate for some relief. _I don't think I've ever been this turned on in my entire life. Damn it!_ He bit his bottom lip as he concentrated on making tiny movements with his hips, careful not to rub against Blaine too much. He was afraid that he was going to cum in his pants, something completely undignified for a man employed by Vogue.

A wicked grin grew on Blaine's face, and he ground hard against Kurt for a few beats before taking a tiny step back, putting his hands on Kurt's hips, and turning the taller boy around.

"_We got older and I should have known_

_(Do you feel alive?)_

_That I'd feel colder when I walk alone_

_(Oh, but you'll survive)_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay_

_(Bombs away Bombs away)"_

Now Kurt could feel Blaine's erection rubbing against his ass cheeks, and all he wanted to do was shove this strange boy into a dark corner of the bathroom and have his way with him. He was so close to cumming, and he couldn't. He shouldn't. He didn't even care who might notice the very pronounced bulge in his slacks. He didn't care about anything. All that mattered was dancing with this very hott, very dirty, sexy as hell man and not blowing his load.

Blaine could see Kurt breathing hard. _He must be concentrating. He's barely dancing at all,_ Blaine thought. Slowly, he edged closer to Kurt 'til he could stand on tiptoe and whisper in his ear, "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Fine," he gritted out. "Just...incredibly...turned on." He tried to smile at Blaine over his shoulder, but when he moved, Blaine's dick rubbed across his ass, and he had to turn back. _That was too close,_ he worried.

Quick as lightning, Blaine's mouth was on Kurt's neck, right at the tender spot where his neck and shoulder met. Blaine kissed his skin then sucked it into his mouth, lightly biting at the skin before letting go and turning Kurt back around to face me. "Just look at my face," he instructed, panting a bit. "I'll make sure you don't let go." He grinned at his date again.

"_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

_Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North_

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_

_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home"_

Instead of putting his hands around Kurt's neck as he normally would, Blaine planted his hands on Kurt's hips, keeping them swaying lightly to the beat of the music. The flirtatious side of him wanted to see how much further he could push Kurt, but something inside of him told him that Kurt needed him to take care of him instead. So, he kept a small distance between them to satiate his date.

Kurt breathed a small sigh of relief, placing his own hands on Blaine's hips, still not able to relax but thankful that Blaine was trying to help. There was a merciful bit of distance between them, and only when someone bumped into them would their pelvises grind into one another again. Each accidental touch was worse than the last, and Kurt spent most of his time staring into Blaine's beautiful, hazel eyes. He wanted to remember those eyes, though he hoped they'd always be there for him to look into. He watched as Blaine closed his eyes, a tiny smile of pleasure lighting up his face. _I want to remember that smile, too,_ Kurt realized. _I want to remember everything about him._

"_It makes me smile because you said it best_

_I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west_

_Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you_

_Cause your favorite shade is navy blue"_

Kurt stared at Blaine's lips as they continued to dance. He wanted to remember those perfect, pink, cupid's bow lips. The corners were turned up with the hint of a smile, and Blaine looked so cute that way, so relaxed, his long lashes laying softly against his beautiful cheeks. Kurt couldn't help himself. He leaned forward just a bit to whisper, "Beautiful," in Blaine's direction.

Blaine stirred, letting his eyes flutter open in that intentionally provocative way that he knew made other men crazy. He smiled at Kurt, a real smile this time, and ground his hips against Kurt's. When Kurt moaned, he leaned forward and whispered, "That was beautiful."

"_I walk slowly when I'm on my own_

_(Do you feel alive?)_

_Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone_

_(Oh, but you'll survive)_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay_

_(Bombs away Bombs away)"_

Kurt found that it was hard to breathe. Blaine was keeping a slight, gentle pressure on his erection now, but it wasn't unpleasant or overbearing. It almost felt...nice, and Kurt sort of hoped that he wouldn't stop. But, the way Blaine was looking at him, like he was the center of the universe, the only thing that mattered in the room full of dancing, swaying people made him feel something so much more intense than he ever had before.

Blaine could tell that Kurt was enjoying this. They were barely dancing now, but he didn't mind. He liked the feeling of Kurt's hips swaying against his hands. It felt intimate, something Blaine wasn't used to. But, he loved it.

"_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

_Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North_

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_

_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home_

_If my heart was a house, you'd be home"_

As the music swelled toward the end, Blaine realized something. _I want to kiss him._ He'd never cared that much about it before, but this time, it was important. He wanted Kurt to be his soulmate, so nothing had ever mattered as much as this first kiss with this beautiful boy. He felt his heart racing faster, his breath coming slower, and his blood ringing in his ears. This was it. He could feel something pulling him closer and closer to Kurt's beautiful lips.

As soon as Blaine began to move in, bit by bit, Kurt felt a pull toward the curly-haired boy. His eyes landed on Blaine's lips, and he sucked in a breath, his lips puckering just slightly. He leaned in, slowly, slowly, hungry for the kiss.

Then, their lips were nearly touching, and both boys closed their eyes tight, preparing for the fireworks that they hoped were about to explode when they finally met in a soft, slow kiss.


	15. Chapter 14: A Thousand Years

As the music swelled toward the end, Blaine realized something. I want to kiss him. He wanted Kurt to be his soulmate, and nothing had ever mattered as much as this first kiss with this beautiful boy. This was it. He could feel something pulling him closer and closer to Kurt's beautiful lips.

As soon as Blaine began to move in, Kurt felt a pull toward the curly-haired boy. His eyes landed on Blaine's lips, and he sucked in a deep breath, his lips puckering just slightly. He leaned in, hungry for the kiss.

Then, their lips were nearly touching, and both boys closed their eyes tight, preparing for the fireworks that they hoped were about to explode when they finally met in a soft, slow kiss.

Without a pause or introduction, the DJ let the Owl City song fade away as he started a new song. He could tell that many of the couples on the dance floor were deeply into one another, and he didn't want to break their moment.

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises"

Then, Kurt felt the tiniest touch of Blaine's lips against his. He leaned in, pulling the other boy's mouth closer, wanting to feel the sizzling hot press of their lips together. His left hand found Blaine's cheek, and he pressed their mouths together in the moment he'd been waiting for all night.

Blaine expected fireworks, and there were fireworks to some extent. Kurt's mouth felt like fire against his, and he couldn't stop kissing, couldn't stop pressing himself closer and closer to this beautiful, perfect boy. But, there was something else, too, and he could tell by the way that Kurt's hand stiffened against his face for just a moment that Kurt was seeing them, too.

Instead of an explosion of colorful lights behind their eyelids, the boys were seeing pictures, short flashes of clips and scenes of themselves, in places they'd never seen before. They saw themselves snuggled together under a blanket on a stone terrace, lying on their backs in a dark forest, a crown on Kurt's head. They saw themselves cuddled together before a fire in an invisible hut, kissing on a bed, their wrists pressed together and beautiful handwriting on their arms. They saw themselves kissing on a stage and sitting shoulder to shoulder on a colorful carpet as children. It all made sense and none of it made sense at the same time, but it didn't matter. They'd finally kissed, and something was definitely happening.

"I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more"

The boys pulled back only marginally, breathless, and Kurt immediately looked at his wrists. Around his left one, a bright bracelet glowed. He glanced at Blaine's wrist, too. He didn't need to, but he felt like he had to. A grin grew on his face as he saw a glowing band around Blaine's left wrist, too, a mirror of his own.

The two boys looked up at one another, eyes sparkling with delight, and said together, "We're soulmates." They stood there for several long moments, staring into one another's eyes and at their bracelets, amazed. They were lost in their own little world, oblivious to the music churning through the small bar and the couples dancing all around them. It had happened. It had actually happened. They were soulmates, something they hadn't believed possible only a short while before.

Kurt stared at his wrist. Mercedes is never going to believe this, he thought to himself. I'm soulmates with this boy I've known for less than an hour. She's going to freak! Just as he thought about pulling out his phone to call her, he felt a hand in his own.

"Come on," Blaine said, tugging at his hand. "Let's get out of here and go get some coffee. I think I want to get to know you better." He smiled softly as he pulled Kurt toward the bar doors.

"Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer"

It wasn't until Kurt was standing by the entrance to the bar, waiting on his coat with Blaine that he registered the song that was playing. "I love this song," he said, leaning forward to be closer to Blaine's ear.

"Me, too," Blaine returned, reaching for his coat when the attendant passed it his way. "Do you want to stay?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'm ready to go some place quieter." He squeezed Blaine's shoulder for a moment before reaching for his own jacket. Then, he slipped his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time.

"Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer"

7:53. In less than an hour, he'd become someone's soulmate. Kurt sighed when the two of them stepped out into the cool night air. The silence felt funny, and it took him a moment to adjust. Music had been pounding in his ears for nearly two hours.

Blaine two took steps out of the door, adjusting his collar against the cold. Then, as if on reflex, he grabbed for Kurt's hand. Despite the chill, his hand was warm and soft in Blaine's, and the curly-haired boy sighed with relief. This was perfect.

Despite being able to talk easily now, the boys walked in silence for several minutes. Neither of them knew exactly where they were headed, but it didn't matter. They were just enjoying the silence and each other's company.

They walked past another bar, and they could hear the music on the street.

"'Cause all I need

Is a beauty and a beat

Who can make my life complete

It's all 'bout you

When the music makes you move

Baby do it like you do"

Kurt smiled. That sort of described his entire night, actually. He had his beauty, and the beat certainly hadn't hurt. He smiled to himself, absently squeezing his soulmate's hand. His soulmate. That was going to take some getting used to. He still couldn't quite believe his luck.

About a block from the second bar, a small cafe with a flashing '24 Hours' sign in its window invited them in with it's warm light. It was, mercifully, practically empty.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked, gesturing toward the front door.

"We shall," Kurt agreed, nodding.

Blaine opened the door for him, waiting until he was inside to enter himself. The two boys stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do next.

"Sit wherever you like," a pleasant older woman called to them from behind the counter. "I'll be right with you."

The boys slid into a booth, taking off their jackets and folding them beside themselves on the bench. They were in sync, almost like they had been doing this same thing for years. Then, Blaine reached out his left hand for Kurt's just as the waitress approached.

"Awww," she crooned, noticing their glowing bracelets. "Soulmates."

Kurt beamed across the table at Blaine. He loved hearing that word.

"How long have you been together?" she asked, smiling.

"Um, less than an hour," Kurt supplied, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"An hour?" the woman asked, as surprised as Blaine to learn about the time.

"Yeah. It's probably been…" He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone. 8:01. "It's been about nine minutes."

The waitress blinked her eyes, unsure of what to say. These two boys certainly appeared to be in love. "Well, what can I get for the two of you tonight?"

"Coffee. Please. For both of us." Blaine waited until the waitress walked away to ask, "Nine minutes?"

"Yeah. It's been an hour since I first saw you." Kurt blushed.

"Really?" Blaine asked, grinning.

Kurt nodded. "And, I have something to say." He had to say it now, or he'd lose his will.

"Yes?" Blaine asked. He was sure he knew where this was going.

"I know it only took an hour," Kurt started softly, "but, I think I love you."

Blaine smiled wider than he had all night. "I think I love you, too."


End file.
